robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
Dipper Fresh Productions
Dragon Dipper Productions (DDP for short) is a Robloxian production company owned by DragonDipperBlossom and founded on September 21, 2014 as The Big Dipper Productions. The name was changed on October 12, 2014 due to copyright issues. The company was a subsidiary of the ROBLOX TV Studios™ until November 27, 2014 when DDP made an agreement with BenzBot about a floor plan in DDP HQ. The company is developing series such as Trouble Family, The Dragon Hour, and Mavericks. History Dragon Dipper Productions was founded on September 21, 2014 by DragonDipperBlossom and was co-founded by CelocoolStarfire. The company began when dragon was thinking about making a second production company for RBC. On September 26, 2014 dragon was fired from RBC as a result of the founding of The Big Dipper Productions. On October 7, 2014, DDP announced that a new action drama titled Mavericks. The show is expected to premiere on November 29, 2014; a pilot movie will be released in theaters on November 10, 2014. On October 12, 2014, DragonDipperBlossom renamed The Big Dipper Productions to Dragon Dipper Productions due to copyright issues. On October 17, 2014, Dragon Dipper Productions acquired Socialblox, a social media website/fansite for ROBLOX for R$500,000 in order to increase the financial advantages for both companies. On October 31, 2014 Dragon Dipper Productions released a poster, which was later explained to be a secret campaign for Dragon Dipper Productions to acquire a stake of 50% of Disney Channel ROBLOX for having half of the operational control of the network. On November 12, 2014, Dragon Dipper Productions announced that an acquisition by rTV Networks could occur sometime in late 2014 or early 2015, following a short conversation between AGavent, DragonDipperBlossom, and BenzBot on the Robloxian TV Wiki. The deal will also include Roblox Movie Channel. But the acquisition deal was later declined for unknown reasons. A merger with ROBLOX TV Studios™, Buddbudd Studios, and DDP itself, it is planned to take place some time in December 2014 and then was later cancelled due to the "Dragon hates rTV" incident. After the incident, another merger with ROBLOX TV Studios™ will take place in December 2014. In November 24, 2014 a day after ROBLOX TV Studios™ acquired DDP, buddbudd222 announced that he would shut down BBN due to low viewers, but DragonDipperBlossom stated to budd that he would help make BBN improve their current programming more perspective. BBN will possibly be rebranded sometime in 2015 to make the channel more focused on news by having better frames for graphics and new templates for news events. Dragon Dipper Productions' logo has been designed by FlukerTimer, Then the logo was later modified by MichaelIsGr8 in November 22, 2014 when DDP became a subsidiary of ROBLOX TV Studios™. On November 28, 2014, BenzBot became manager of the group. Upcoming Shows On DDP-operated channels *''Mavericks, premiering November 29, 2014 on Roblox Movie Channel. *''The Best of Vine Videos, premiering December 25, 2014 on The Dragon Dipper Channel. Owned/Sold Locations by DDP Dragon Dipper Productions Headquarters: Current Status: Closed Down due to major construction flaws, a new headquarters of DDP has planned by buddbudd222 and DragonDipperBlossom. The Dipper Theatre (formerly called as The Creative Theatre until December 2, 2014): Current Status: Active The Dipper Theatre is a theatre and filming location that is owned by DDP that was originally called as The Creative Theatre and was previously owned by CALVINRBLX. The Dipper Theatre is home to famous DDP shows and performances such as Dragon. Subsidiaries Polaris Home Video Polaris Home Video is the DVD distribution arm of Dragon Dipper Productions, responsible for releasing DDP-produced shows on DVD. Polaris also distributes programming from other networks, such as BBN, RoFlix, and ROBLOX TV Studios™. BLOXSquared Records On November 1, 2014 DragonDipperBlossom and CelocoolStarfire founded BLOXSquared Records. A radio station named Big Dipper Radio also launched the same day. The first record deal was with co-founder CelocoolStarfire, who is a singer in addition to co-founding DDP and BLOXSquared. A song named "Serumatic Overdose" has been announced; however, the song has not been released. DragonDipperBlossom announced the name of the album to be Truth in Thoughts, which is expected to be finished by February 2015. Category:Production companies